My boy Ben and Team Law & Order
by ThePointGirl
Summary: My boy Ben seemed to get to know everyone on our little team quicker than I did. It wasn't long before he knew Ronnie, Alesha or 'Lesha as he calls her, Jake, and of course DI Chandler and Head of CPS Henry Sharpe. A Sam Casey fiction.
1. Ronnie Brooks

**Title:** My boy Ben and Team Law & Order

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters obviously, but sorry if it's pants.

**Notes:  
><strong> Another LOUK fic, this time a chapter one, on my view of how adorable little Ben meets all members of Team Law & Order. For FreekyDisaster18

**Chapter 1: **Ronnie Brooks

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>My boy Ben seemed to get to know everyone on our little team quicker than I did. It wasn't long before he knew Ronnie, Alesha or 'Lesha as he calls her, Jake, and of course DI Chandler and Head of CPS Henry Sharpe.

* * *

><p>Ronnie, when Kath dropped Ben off in the middle of an enquiry and just handed him to me. Ben had put his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder, Ronnie went down to sort out the Roland Hextor business. I placed Ben on my chair and laughed as he tried to twirl it like I do. It must be programmed in everyone to want to do that. I slipped on my jacket, and ruffled Ben's hair. Ronnie came back up, complaining that West Ham had lost, and that he wished people just would tell him scores sometimes.<p>

'Hello sunshine' Ronnie said to Ben who smiled shyly 'You've got him, then?' and I nodded. Ronnie crouched down next to the chair 'What's your name then?'

'Ben'

'Nice to meet you Ben, I'm Ronnie'

'Hello Ronnie' and Ben gave a small wave, still incredibly shy, and I could see the little frown on his face as he tried to remember the name. I was like that as a kid, I hardly talked, and I guess he'll grow of out of it. Ben reached out and touched Ronnie's glasses.

'Ben, mate'

'It's okay Sam, kids love to play with bits and bobs' and Ronnie took them off, placing them on Ben, who faced me.

'Brilliant, he looks like an old man' I commented in jest, but Ben did look cute, even though they glasses were way too big for his face and dangled a bit off his ears.

'Cheek, here we go' and Ronnie carefully took them off, knowing that wearing someone else's glasses alters your vision ever so slightly. I picked Ben up from the chair, and balanced him in my arms.

'You hungry, mate?' I asked and he nodded, on hand going to grip my tie. 'So am I. Come on Ronnie'

'You cooking me dinner an all Sam?'

'No chance, your walking with us to the car'

'Tell you what, can you hold 'em for me, kiddo?' Ronnie asked, holding them out folded, to Ben. Ben looked at me for permission, and then slowly nodded. He clutched onto them with one hand, and nuzzled in my shoulder again.

'If he drops 'em-'

'He won't' Ronnie said steadily, and I decided to take his word for it. We got down to the car park and to my car, I put Ben down on the gravel. I unlocked the car, and I saw Ronnie do the same to his parked to the left. I was fiddling with the child car seat, when Ben pulled hard on my jacket. I swivelled, nearly banging my head on the car roof in the process. He held out Ronnie's glasses. I checked the car park was clear, which it was as everyone had clocked off who needed to.

'Go, run and give them back to him, yeah' and Ben smiled nodding, meaning he knew he was doing something good, and toddled around my car. I watched with a smile, as Ben went up to Ronnie's still open car door, and tapped on Ronnie's trench-coat – less forcefully than he hand on mine mind. Ronnie's realisation as he padded his pocket and the roll of his eyes was comical. The grin on Ronnie's face was genuine, and he ruffled Ben's hair, saying a 'Thank you, sunshine' that echoed in the car park. Offering a brief hug, which Ben did, Ronnie pointed Ben back to me and as Ben jogged back around the car Ronnie called his goodnight to me.

'Later Ronnie'

On the drive back to my place, Ben said 'Uncle Ronnie's funny' and I laughed.

'Yeah he is'


	2. Alesha Phillips

**Title:** My boy Ben and Team Law & Order

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters obviously, but sorry if it's pants.

**Notes: ** Another LOUK fic, this time a chapter one, on my view of how adorable little Ben meets all members of Team Law & Order. For FreekyDisaster18

**Chapter 2: **Alesha Phillips

* * *

><p>Of course Alesha knew about Ben, knowing about Kath showing up and all that. It was a Saturday afternoon and I sat with Ben and Ronnie at a Costa coffeehouse just off Eldon Street. Ben was drawing with Ronnie's West Ham pen.<p>

'Ronnie he's not going to become a Hammer's fan, It's Spurs or nothing' at which Ben giggled, looking between me and Ronnie, and then carried on drawing. I shook my head.

'Ben asked for it, and so, sunshine, that means he likes West Ham'

'No it's means he wanted your pen' and I looked up, the sky was clouding over. I took a gulp from my cappuccino, wondering if the term 'sunshine' was now used for both Ben and I. Ronnie then whispered something to Ben, and Ben looked at me and began to laugh.

'What?' and he rubbed his top lip, still laughing, so I copied my son, and found froth on my top lip. I rubbed it off with a napkin under my coffee, and I ruffled his hair with a smirk. A tone announced Ronnie's phone was ringing, and he fished it out of his trench coat. He put it to his ear, and answered. Ben was more intrigued by Ronnie's cup, peering into it and sniffing the contents, while Ronnie was oblivious. Ben didn't like coffee after he had insisted he tried some of mine. That hadn't gone down well. That's what happens when you listen to a toddler.

'Yup okay Alesha, see you soon' and my attention was brought back to Ronnie. 'Alesha's envious that we're out here enjoying our coffee'

'Stuck with Jake, then?'

'I wouldn't say stuck, Sam' and he flashed a grin. I chuckled at what he meant, and Ronnie shrugged, appearing innocent. Ben sipped his apple juice through the straw and then started blowing bubbles and giggling at his own doing. 'She's popping down to grab some lunch, Jake's working on a burglary'

It was roughly half an hour or more before Alesha appeared, looking in need of a boost.

'Hi Ronnie, hey Sam'

'Afternoon Alesha' Ronnie said with a smile, and Alesha's eyes dropped to Ben who looked up and just stared at her with wide eyes.

'So, this is Ben. Well, he must have got his looks from his mum' she said, grinning at me.

'Thanks. Ben, this is Alesha' I said her name slowly.

''Lesha' Ben repeated, still gazing at her.

'Close enough. You two want anything before I head in there?' Alesha asked, and both Ronnie and I shook our heads. Alesha darted inside, and I could hear the bustle of customers.

I pulled my chair closer to Ben's ever so slightly, and saw what he was drawing. He was always protective of his drawings. This particular one was a picture of Ronnie and I, Ronnie plumper and the glasses were a huge giveaway. I smirked, then saw the heading 'To Daddy' which turned my smirk into a soft smile. Ben – being the kid cop that he was – spotted me, and covered the paper with his arms.

'I'm not looking' I defended, holding out my hands in surrender.

'Do we need video evidence for that DS Casey?' Alesha's voice sounded, and she stood behind me with a cup of something which had a strong smell of caramel.

'No, we're okay' and I grabbed the other metal chair from the table next to us, and Alesha sat down. Ben eyed her coffee.

'Guess he doesn't like coffee?'

'That smells horrible' Ben said lightly, shaking the slight fringe out of his eyes, and a very grown up expression on his face.

'Ben' I chastised, but he shrugged.

''Lesha's one smells nice' and Alesha looked smug.

'What is that?' I asked, nodding to her tall glass.

'This is a caffe latte with add caramel'

'So it's the coffee version of you?' and Alesha raised her eyebrow.

'Really?'

'Yeah, woman with extra added talent and smugness' and Ronnie chuckled.

'I'm not sure whether being compared to a cup of coffee is compliment'

'But caramel is sweet… so Daddy thinks you're sweet' Ben said looking at the three adults. Alesha was looking expectantly at me.

'Well Sam, you got yourself into one there' Ronnie stated helpfully.

'Thank you Ben' I sighed.

'You're welcome' he sang.

'Yeah, you're sweet' and I did not like the look in her eyes. Ben clearly paid more attention to what was going on around him, and understood more, than I give him credit.

'Thank you Sam' she said before downing some of her latte.

'I need another coffee. Ben, want anything more to eat?' and Ben shook his head. 'Sure?' and he nodded. I stood up, and went inside leaving Ronnie and Alesha with Ben. 'Can I have a macchiato?'

Carrying my cup outside, Ben had moved positions and was now sitting next to Alesha, showing her his drawing skills, and telling her and Ronnie some story.

'… and Daddy walked into the cupboard' he giggled and I shut my eyes, briefly. That had been when they were playing a game and I had my tie tied as a blindfold. I was trying to catch Ben, who was moving pretty damn fast, even though I could hear him. Most of it was acting, but what wasn't, was when I did walk straight into the cupboard.

Alesha laughed, and I sat down next to Ronnie. Ben gestured to Alesha, cupping his hands, and whispering something her ear.

'I think Alesha's become the favourite' Ronnie muttered and I nodded slowly, watching Alesha's over acting as she put a finger to her lips.

Ronnie told stories of his daughters, and I listened intently. What would happen to Ben and mine's relationship when he grew up? When he started secondary school, would I still be able to see him? Ronnie seemed to sense my train of thought and winked at me, with a small smile.

Alesha's phone then began to ring, and she took it out of her bag, answering it mid-way to her ear.

'Hi Jake' she said. Ben frowned deeply and I began to laugh. He clearly knew Jake was a boy's name, and so could not understand why Alesha was diverting her attention. I took a gulp of my coffee, and Ronnie was taking another bite of his sandwich. Alesha was making noises of approval 'Yeah, sure. I'll be back a bit… I know. How was the trial?... Good' and she smiled. Ben had crossed his arms. The phone call ended not long after; and Alesha drunk more of her latte.

'Jake won then?' Ronnie asked.

'When does he lose burglary trials?' Alesha asked, then 'There's a whole lot of backlog to be filed at chambers and…'

'Nobody files like you Alesha' and she froze, eyeing me. I tried to look as innocent as possible. Jake's going to kill me for that he finds out. Alesha let that comment fly, and picked up her bag.

'I'll be off then, see you two sometime and Ben…' she turned to, who pouted.

'Stay with me… I'm more fun' and Alesha bent to hug him which he did, and Alesha rubbed his hair fondly.

'Bye, bye Ben. I will see you soon' she confirmed and he nodded, smiling. She waved to Ben started to walk away. Her phone beeped with a text message, and he head was bowed in reading it.

'Done!' Ben exclaimed and he held up the picture. Ronnie and I looked at it, and then at each other, grinning.

'Nice one Ben' we said in sync.

The picture had three people drawn in it, each labelled. There was Uncle Ronnie, Daddy, and Lesha.


	3. Jacob Thorne

**Title:** My boy Ben and Team Law & Order

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters obviously, but sorry if it's pants.

**Notes: ** Another LOUK fic, this time a chapter one, on my view of how adorable little Ben meets all members of Team Law & Order. For FreekyDisaster18

**Chapter 3: **Jacob Thorne

* * *

><p>To say that Jake met Ben on good terms would be lying. Okay, it wasn't that bad but it could have been better is all I mean.<p>

Kath had, again, dropped Ben off while I was working because her mum wasn't available. I hadn't known because I had switched my phone onto silent while working a suspect. I kept reasonably calm throughout the whole thing, though the guy was almost causing me to pull my hair out. The urge to really rail at him was great, but considering the tape was on and DI Chandler was still watching the cameras, I kept cool. I came out, giving up, and sending in a police constable to tell him he was still under caution and that he should not leave the area etc. I loosened my tie, pulling at it, and about to tell Ronnie that I had had enough, when he opened his mouth first.

'Kath came along' he said and I shut my eyes, taking my phone out my pocket, I saw I had five missed calls and three text messages.

'Where's Ben?' I asked, suddenly panicking. Ronnie smiled softly at me.

'Don't worry, there was a mix up because I wasn't here. He's over at chambers' Ronnie said calmly and I nodded.

'Wait, what?'

'Alesha's got him. She told me Ben only knew her, and felt safe with her' Ronnie reasoned.

'Oh, okay. I'll go get him' and I did just that.

Heading over to chambers I passed security with a flash of my badge and I signed in. I knew which room Alesha and Jake were based, having been in there in enough. I opened the door, and saw Jake sitting next to Ben. Ben, who was crying and Jake wiping away his tears.

'What's goin' on?' I asked, harsher than I probably should have, and made Jake jump.

'Sam, he's alright, he felt a bit sick' Jake answered, and I moved closer, Ben sniffed and he got up to be hugged; I talked to Jake over Ben.

'When was this?' I asked, and Jake shrugged loosely.

'He looked pale when he came in about fifteen minutes ago. Alesha had him she needed to ask Sharpe something, and as soon as she left he threw up' Jake said, and I squatted down to Ben, cupping his cheek.

'Why was he crying?' I asked, not trying to blame Jake.

'He wanted his dad' Jake replied simply, and the look in his eyes told me that he thought it was obvious. Briefly looking at Jake again I realised he was wearing a grey t-shirt, not his dress shirt for court.

'Did he…?' and Jake looked down at himself.

'Be sick on my shirt? That would be a yes' Jake answered, and he quirked a smile.

'I'm sorry' Ben and I said in sync, though Ben's was muffled. I picked him up.

'Now, you can be sick on Jake here, but not on me, 'kay?' I said jokingly, and Ben blinked at me, but a small smile crept onto his lips. I adjusted him in my arms.

'Is your shirt alright?' half expecting a dry cleaning bill from him.

'It'll come out'

'Why there so many… books?' Ben asked, looking about, as if just noticing the piles of books.

'Because Jake –this is Jake, Ben' and Ben watched Jake. He looked like he was categorising the barrister. 'He's got an important job, so he has loads of books to help him' and I smirked at Jake remembering the whole _not as smart as I let on_ business.

'How's Crompton doing, did you get anything out of him?' Jake asked, and I huffed.

'The man's a – well you know what. I've got bits, nothin' that will stand in court which is what you mean' I replied.

'What's 'you know what'?' Ben asked, and Jake smiled.

'I'll tell you later' which meant I wouldn't.

'How long do you have him?' Jake asked, nodding at Ben.

'Just tonight, and Kath's going to be really happy when she finds out he was actually sick' I muttered, shaking my head slightly. This was all I needed, but Ben was generally a well-behaved kid when on top form, so if he was sick he'd be even calmer.

'Get home then Sam and take care of him' Jake leaned against his desk.

'Yeah. I'll see you later Jake-' and I closed my eyes in thanks about Ben, when the said boy let go of my shirt holding out a hand to Jake. I frowned, confused.

'Ben, what are you doing?'

'I saw people doing it outside' and Sam deciphered that he meant a handshake. Jake shook Ben's hand gently with a soft smile.

'It was good to meet you Ben' and Ben nodded, his hair brushing my cheek.

'Hopefully the next time you see him, he won't be sick on you' I said, smirking.

'Well if he does, I'd definitely reconsider about having children' Jake said with a straight face and I chuckled.

'See you tomorrow, hopefully we get something to seal Crompton to the time of death' and Jake nodded.

'Okay soldier, let's get you home' I murmured into Ben's hair.

I took Ben home, where he wasn't sick again, but he got extremely tired very quickly. I sat with him on the sofa watching The Lion King, and every now and again I handed him his cup of water which he sipped gratefully. My phone vibrated, and I hoped it wasn't Kath.

_Hi Sam, it's Jake. Ronnie gave me your number, I hope Ben's okay. Alesha gives hugs – to Ben :-)_

I grinned and put my phone on the table, squeezing Ben's shoulder.


End file.
